mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Monson vs. Travis Wiuff
The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Wiuff landed a jab. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Wiuff landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Wiuff landed a nice double jab. Monson landed a right. Wiuff stuffed a single to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Monson landed some body shots inside. More body shots, and more. Two thirty-five. A bruise was forming on Wiuff's ribs. The ref broke them apart. Two fifteen as Monson kneed the body twice to the clinch. More body shots from Monson. Two minutes remaining. Wiuff got a trip, Monson stood right back to the clinch kneeing the body. Monson kneed the body and three more. One thirty. Monson kneed the body. One fifteen. Monson landed more body shots. One minute remaining. Wiuff broke. Thirty-five. Monson landed a jab. Fifteen. They clinched as the first round ended. Wiuff knelt in his corner. Wiuff has like a verse tattooed on his back. The second round began and they touched gloves. Monson landed a right and kneed the body twice and landed a big right. Wiuff landed a right and they clinched fully. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Wiuff got a nice kneetap. He had the standing back as they stood. Four minutes. Wiuff kneed the leg. Wiuff turned him around to the clinch. They broke. Three thirty-five. Wiuff landed a right. Wiuff landed a jab. They clinched with three fifteen. Wiuff had double underhooks. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. They broke. Two fifteen as Wiuff landed another right. Two minutes remaining. They clinched again. 'Right elbow now.' Wiuff was staying active in the clinch with dirty boxing hammerfists. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Monson stuffed another kneetap attempt. One minute. They broke. Wiuff landed a good counter right and another, and Monson was briefly wobbled. They clinched. Monson kneed the groin hard and Wiuff immediately went to his knees and the crowd booed. Monson's corner told him to go for a takedown. They touched gloves and continued with thirty-five. Wiuff stuffed a double to the clinch. Monson kneed the leg five times. Fifteen. Monson kneed the leg four times. Another. Monson landed body shots and kneed the leg twice, and the second round ended. Wiuff put his hands on his knees. Monson seemed to be the fresher fighter. I've got it 19-19 heading into the third. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wiuff landed a jab to the nose. Monson faked and Wiuff reacted bad. Monson landed a jab. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Monson kneed the groin again and Wiuff went to all fours as the crowd booed. The ref took a point. I believe it was a warning, actually. They touched gloves and continued with four minutes. Wiuff kneed the body hard to the clinch. Monson landed body shots and kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Monson kneed the body twice. Three fifteen. Monson kneed the body twice. 'Right elbow there!' Three minutes. Wiuff kneed the leg. Monson broke with a right elbow himself, taking Wiuff's corner's advice haha. Two thirty as they clinched, someone's mouthpiece went out. The ref broke them to put Wiuff's mouthpiece back in and they touched gloves and continued with two fifteen. Monson landed a left hook and a jab. Two minutes. Monson landed another left hook. The commentators are already seeing its gonna be a decision. Wiuff landed a jab. One thirty-five. They clinched. Monson landed more body shots and kneed the body. Monson kneed the body. One fifteen. One minute. Wiuff kneed the body. Monson replied. The commentators said Wiuff needed a knockout or submission. I agree. Buuuut yeah. Thirty-five. Wiuff kneed the body. Monson replied. Fifteen. They broke. Wiuff got a big trip to guard and Monson stood to the clinch. Wiuff went to his knees and hugged Monson, he was tired. 'Three incredible rounds'. Rofl. 30-27 Wiuff, 30-27 Monson and 29-28 Wiuff for the split decision for Wiuff. They shook hands.